Roland Orelius
Name: Roland Orelius Age: in his early thirties Race: Imperial Gender: Male Height: 5.11 ft Birth-sign: The Thief Appearance: Roland is a light skin Imperial who has short blonde hair and its side is almost shaved. His hair is straight backward and has somehow a tall forehead. He has dark brown eyes and is a little over weighed but because of his birth-sign. The weight and sign contradict each other and make his agility and speed like a normal person. Tip of his nose is read but when exposed to sun it gets better his forehead is a little curved inside cause his forehead broke when he was a 10 year old child. he also has a birth mark. Class: One handed swordsman rogue. Unlike other people. his sword is not attached/fastened to his side. instead, it is attached/fasten to his back, its hilt pointing to his right shoulder ready to be wielded showing that he is right handed. Skills: Persuasive ( moderate speech), decent one handed swordsman. moderate at blocking blows. novice in using flame-spells. An armature archer. Armor: customized light armor. Dark blue and black as its base color with some white strip on the edge of his gloves and gloves fingertips and his footwear. a narrow black leather belt going from his left shoulder to his right side and fastened in x fashion in the middle. Wearing this http://eng.inkungfu....13135630000.jpg as its gloves. His armor is sleeveless but has a hood that is attached to it. And a red scorpion mark on back of his armor. Red so it is hardly seen. ( this except for his mask shows my Armor the http://www.ugo.com/g...a-gaiden-series) Weapons: Fine imperial one handed sword. Imperial bow Miscellaneous Item: enchanted hood that increases his arm stability while using bows. Enchanted footwear that let him move faster. Personality: Roland is sometimes really hot tempered and gets angry really easily. But sometimes he is really tolerant and patient. He does not care what who says about him. Even if someone insult him in the face, he won’t do anything unless he is in the bad mood. But, he remembers everything and every enemy he has and things related to them really well and waits for a time to strike back. His vengeance can be really brutal and cruel. Once angry, he does not understand what he says or does and doesn’t care what happens to the person who has made him angry and he is unleashing his wrath on. He thinks of one thing; pain and revenge. He is also somehow an observant person who can find out the relation between people by looking at how they interact with each other. He is also a good talker and listener and if need be. He always tries to use the best and nicest way and things to say regardless of their gender but very bad mouthed and perv once angry. He is a sneaky person. He snuck out of home 4 times in a week despite the door was locked at the time. He also considers And he is not the type to listen to advice and does what he wants regardless of its outcome. and is good at picking things up sneakily. Despite all those bad things, there is one good thing in him. being helpful whenever and wherever he can. Even to strangers if they need help. and can show a great wisdom and can be really persuasive sometimes and speak like a well experienced person who knows many things. Major Flaw: as stated above, being sometimes hot tempered and when angry, totally uncontrollable. considering stealing an act of mercy for the poor. Background: Roland was born in Cyrodiil( if I am not mistaken). He was born from a middle class family. He was his parents first child. He was not the type to just sit in one place and be a "good" boy. he never stayed in. He always found a way to go out. To play, to make trouble AND to pick up his friends stuff without permission and bring them home to play. When they criticized him and told him he should not have done that, he would not say even a simple sorry. would run to his room, lock the door and say leave me alone. And would justify and say that if he has done a bad thing, he would have apologized. But he has not done anything wrong, it was his friends toy and he could have taken any of them any time he wanted, he always said .First signs of his future profession was shown back then. When he was 15 years old, the trait of picking other peoples stuff had become a habit for him but and some people in the town looked at him as a thief. His father did not believe them and kept siding with his son. Till one day, He stole his father’s money. OR just took some money of his father purse. His father turned a blind eye to this and said he is a child.. after a few years going with the same excuse, he finally kicked him out of his house for stealing his money over and over again. So he left out alone in the streets. What became of him? for like 14 years he spent days and night in the streets of Cyrodiil doing what he did great. Stealing from other people and doing deals and exchanging goods with some other smugglers. This kept him fed and warm till there was no one that he had not steal from in Cyrodiil. Everyone knew who he was and they all wanted him gun and kept harassing "an honest and hardworking citizen" he addressed himself. So he finally packed and left Cyrodiil for the hope of starting a new life and "business" or joining a "business" somewhere else. On his way, he heard of a place called Valton from some people. With the hope of finding what he seek, he made his way to the town.